Don't Be Late For Dinner
by thepinkdagger
Summary: "My name is Lucy, sir. Lucy Quinn Fitzgerald." "I'm Russell, Russell Fabray."
1. Beginning

_I've been obsessed with a child story lately, but this one is in the process of being decided whether it's a oneshot or a chapter story. I'll let you know later on. Maybe. If you see that there's a second chapter added, then you know. _

_Disclaimer: No own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Be Late For Dinner<strong>

**x.x.x  
><strong>Papa I know you're going to be upset  
>Cause I always always your little girl<br>But you should know by now  
>That I'm not a baby<br>**x.x.x**

* * *

><p>The sun was covered by clouds. Daddy said that Mr. Sunshine was sleeping still, and that he wouldn't wake up until God was done bowling with the angels. He said that I would have to wait. But I didn't want to.<p>

It was late afternoon, Mommy was at work and she wouldn't be back until I was in bed. Daddy was in the kitchen making dinner. It smelt like chicken. I don't like chicken, but I knew that he'd make me eat it anyway. I was sprawled across the couch, my head was touching the floor and my feet were in the air. Daddy never liked me to sit like this because all the blood was going to go to my head. I guess that's the feeling you get when your eyes feel like they're going to pop out of your head. I was laying upside down on the couch and Daddy walked in, sighing. I must of done something wrong, so I sat up straight.

"Lucy, go outside. But when I call you, you should be back here in the house for dinner. And you have to eat your chicken." I made a face at the chicken part, but I got to go outside so I agreed. My legs moved as fast as they could to the door, my hands reached for my pink butterfly rubber boots. I put them on and then I stood straight, looking at my new pink rain coat. It was too high up. I jumped, tugging on the arm of it. It didn't come down. Letting out a huge sigh, I jumped up again, grunting. Nothing again. Daddy came over and grabbed my jacket from the hook, giving it to me.

"Don't talk to strangers, got it, Lucy?" I nodded. He didn't sound mad when he spoke, but that still didn't mean nothing. I slipped the coat on and opened the door as fast as I could. Maybe I'd run into my best friend forever, Sophia. We had so much in common, we were even born in the same hospital! I still think that I'm better than her, however, because my birthday came before hers. That means that I'm older and I'm more of a boss than she is.

I took a step outside and breathed in through my nose quickly. Fresh air! It was nice, especially when it rained. I really liked it when it smelt like this. The only downside was the worms on the sidewalk. I hated worms. One time at school this boy named Bradley shoved a worm in my face and said that he'd pay me five bucks to eat it. I cried. Next time I see Bradley at the park, I'd fight him. I made sure that my boots didn't touch the gross worms on the sidewalk, jumping and running as fast I as I could to the sandbox.

Smiling like I had won the prized cow pencil sharpener for the milk contest at school, I took a bow to the invisible people. Then my smile was gone when I seen that Sophia wasn't here. No one was. Except there was a pale and a shovel. I just shrugged and sat in the wet sand, not caring that it would get my jeans dirty and daddy would be mad at me for it. With the wet sand, there was no need to make mud to get the other sand to stick to the castles. Me and Sophia used to do it all the time, and then Bradley would come along and ruin it on us by stomping on it with his huge monster feet. I shoveled some sand into the pale.

Sophia always said that her mommy told her that when a boy picked on you, it meant that he liked you. I laughed. Bradley was a boy who had cooties. He was gross. My daddy was happy when I told him what I said. I piled more wet sand into the bucket, smiling when I was sure it was full enough. I tossed the shovel aside, patting in the sand hard with my hand. It was almost complete. Sophia would be sad that she wasn't here to see this. This tower was going to be the best ever. I quickly turned the bucket over and pushed it hard into the ground so the base would be stable enough to stand. I carefully brought the bucket up, revealing a perfect sand tower. I smiled to myself proudly and smugly. This was a bragging story to tell Sophia.

I took a twig beside me and pressed it into the top of the sand castle. The twig made the sand crack and I went to fix it. My bottom lip started to quiver as I touched the sand castle and watched it crumble in my hands. I sniffled. Sophia would laugh at me now.

I rose from where I stood and went to go home when I ran into someone. Literally.

"Oomph!" I made a funny sound and fell back on my bottom. "Hey!"

"Sorry little girl!" Came a worried voice from the person that I ran into. It was a boy's voice. And his voice cracked. I looked at the stranger who knocked me down.

His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. It took me a moment to realize that he was crying, kind of like I was going to when my castle fell apart. Did his castle fall down, too? My head tilted.

"What'sa matter?" I stood again, brushing the sand from my pants and hands. He smiled a little at me like my Mommy did when she was sad.

"I'm looking for my daughter, she's about your age." Maybe he was Sophia's dad? I shrugged.

"Sorry sir, there's only me around here. My best friend in the world, Sophia, hasn't came to the park today. And that Bradley didn't come to destroy my sand castle. It seems that it did that all on it's own."

"What's your name? I think that she might of known you."

"My name is Lucy, sir. Lucy Q. Fitzgerald." I held out my hand like I seen my Daddy do a lot of times. He did it when we went to Granny and Papa's or when he was meeting clients of Mommy's.

"Lucy, that's a nice name, darling." The guy wiped his eyes. "My name is Russell. And my daughter's name is Fanny."

"What happened, sir, that made Fanny run away?" I tilted my head, confused. Why would a girl run away from a home? I know I loved my home very much.

"Her mother passed away." I noticed his voice changed again. Higher. And it was cracking a lot.

"Why did you let her pass? You could of stood in her way."

Russell, the stranger, laughed quietly. "She died, sweetie.

I gasped. Died? Mommies can't die! Mommies are supposed to be there for you forever and ever! I would cry if my mommy died. I want her to live forever. I'll make her promise when I go home. And Daddy, too. I couldn't live without either of them. Maybe I'll even have to make the stork that brought me here to promise never to die. He is my birth parent, after all.

"I'll help you find Fanny! I just need to go tell Daddy." I started to walk off to my home when Russell spoke again.

"He knows, darling. Me and him are good friends." I turned around. I never seen him around Daddy before, but Daddy did have a lot of friends. I shrugged.

"Okay. Let's go." I walked back beside Russell.

"Here, take my hand. You don't want to get lost. I tend to walk fast." Russell held out his hand for me, and I took it.  
>He seemed instantly happy as we started to walk away from the park. Maybe because he was gonna find Fanny soon, because Daddy would get mad if I was late for dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Reviews are welcomed. And also: should this be a multi-chaptered? I know it's kinda AU.<em>


	2. Wanted

_I think it's time that I move forward with this story. Here it is, and remember that I own nothing here. No characters, just the storyline. Like a boss. Ha._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Be Late For Dinner<strong>

* * *

><p>I was definitely late for dinner. Daddy would be so mad when I came home. I would have to tell Russell that I needed to go right away. We lookeded all over for Fanny, Russell's daughter. She didn't have to run away. All mommy's will end up coming back, dead or not. That's why I needed to go home. Daddy would be mad, but Mommy would be angry. I looked around the room that I was in. Russell lead me here and said that maybe Fanny was hiding under her bed. He wasn't big enough to reach under it, so he needed my help. I tugged on Russell's hand.<p>

"Yes, Lucy?" He looked down at me with these big, scary looking eyes. Maybe he was angry that we couldn't find Fanny.

"I need to get home, Russell Fabray. My daddy will be so mad at me. It's already late enough. Look!" I pointed to the open window. The sky was getting darker and Mr. Sun was going away for the night.

"I'll just go call your father and see if you can stay here tonight. I'll drop you back off tomorrow." Russell Fabray smiled at me and let go of my hand. He walked out of the room and I let out a sigh. It felt nice and it felt like suddenly I could take in more air into my body. I sat up on the bed and breathed in again. Then I breathed out the air. It always felt hot coming out. I did that a couple more times until I began to feel dizzy. My hands felt behind me on the bed, which must have been Fanny Fabray's bed, and I laid back with my eyes closed. My head felt instantly better. I heard footsteps coming close to the doorway and I sat up instantly.

Russell Fabray walked through the door and was speaking into a telephone. "Of course. I'll tell her that you said that. Okay, goodbye." He pulled the telephone away from his ear and clicked a button. It made a loud beep sound that made me jump fifty billion times in the air. Russell laughed and put the telephone down. "Your daddy said that he didn't mind and that he loved you."

I grinned at Russell and nodded. "Okay. I am tired. Can I sleep in Fanny Fabray's bed?" I tilted my head in a questioning way and Russell nodded.

"Of course you can. Just let me get some of her Pjs out." He walked back out of the room. I shrugged. I was really tired. I didn't want to wait for Pjs, so I laid back on the bed and grabbed a stuffed teddy bear and curled up against it. I should take this home with me tomorrow. I'll have to ask Russell Fabray...

* * *

><p><em>Benjamin Fitzgerald scrambled out of the house. He pushed the door open and looked around the yard. No sign of Lucy. Sarah Fitzgerald pulled up to the driveway and quickly parked her car. She seen her husband in the front yard, looking around. Getting out quickly, she walked over.<em>

_ "Honey, did you find her?" Sarah asked and Benjamin shook his head. A wave of fear crept over them both slowly and Sarah fought to keep the hot stinging in her eyes away. _

_ "I've already contacted the police and they're sending out an amber alert. Mom and dad know, and they're gonna drive down the highway to see if she traveled off." Benjamin spoke with a clear voice. "I'll go towards the park and you can go see if she's with Sophia's family." Sarah nodded and she got back in her car. _

_ Benjamin heaved out a heavy sigh and looked at the sky. "Please, good Lord, let Lucy be safe."_

* * *

><p>It was morning time. I could tell how Mr. Sunshine kept waking me up. Morning time meant I got to see Mommy and Daddy again. I was excited. Russell Fabray walked in the room and he looked sad. Sadder than when he lost his daughter.<p>

"What'sa matter, Russell Fabray?" I scratched at the back of my head.

"Lucy, I'm afraid that your parents..." He took a big breath of air. I wondered if he needed to sigh to get more air in like I did. "I went over to your parents house to see if they wanted to come and get you their selves, but when I got there, they weren't there. There was a note that said that they didn't...they didn't want you.." He shook his head and wiped his eyes.

Didn't want me? Mommy and Daddy loved me. They said I was their angel. I frowned and I felt the water about to come out of my eyes. More than before when Mommy and Daddy said that they were moving away from each other, but they decided not to. I loved my Mommy and Daddy. They wanted me. They had to want me.

Russell moved forward to rub my back. "Lucy, it'll be okay.."

I shook my head. Something strange bubbled in me. It raised up to my mouth and I cried harder. "Mommy and Daddy want me! They want me!" I shrieked out loudly. I turned around and the pillow was right there. I stuffed my face into it and hugged the teddy bear closer. I felt the bed move and heard footsteps moving away from me. I didn't care. Mommy and Daddy left me in stead of each other. They didn't want me.

Did I do something wrong? Was it because I nagged to go outside when God was crying? Was it because Sophia told them that I was a better sand castle maker? Maybe Bradley was telling his Mommy and Daddy who told my Mommy and Daddy that I didn't like everyone that God had made because I don't like Bradley. Oh.. wait. Oh no. Was it because I was late for dinner?

I sat up and looked at the teddy bear. He had one eye missing and his nose was crooked. He wasn't perfect but I still wanted him. I softly kissed his nose and wiped my eyes from the wetness. "I'll always want you, Teddy Bear. You're mine now." At least I had him.

* * *

><p><em>So, thoughts? <em>


End file.
